


Fortitude

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [29]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children singing, Cloud can't take it, Cloud's having an inner crisis, Leon is always emotional support, M/M, Why do they make children do this?, talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: This was Cloud's worst nightmare, but he endured it for his children.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: StrifeHart Fluff [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108581
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	Fortitude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy.

Cloud loved his children so much, but this was his personal nightmare. He’d have loved to get out of this monstrosity of a night, but he couldn’t bare the thought of the three (more like five) heart broken stares he would get if he didn’t show up. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking about all the escape routes he could take. He could hop on his bike and drive into the night and avoid this. He could have planned a trip for this night and gone on a delivery. Any delivery. Working would have beat this but the boys had been looking forward to it. 

Leon’s hand landed on his thigh, offering it a gentle squeeze that wasn’t inappropriate in public. 

“I know you’re dying.” He muttered. “Think of what this means to them.” 

“I know.” Cloud said, hand on top of Leon’s. 

What a horrid concept. THE TALENT SHOW. 

The boys elementary school was having it’s annual talent show and to make sure no one was excluded, classes put together group shows and songs in between kids performing individually. Their kids showing off their talents wasn’t the problem, no, Cloud was proud of them. He was more proud of the skills they’d chosen to show off tonight. That wasn’t the reason his head was killing him. 

It was the singing that killed him. The _singing._ Three hundred small children coming together with their homeroom classes to sing. It was one more act to make sure everyone was included but if the kids didn’t want to be apart of the talent show then why the fuck would they want to be singing? Some kids just didn’t want to be onstage, and they showed it by making everyone else suffer with tone deaf screeches. 

It was somehow different to hear his own kids singing vs whole groups of kids he didn’t care about. Sing-a-longs haunted him and Cloud was never so grateful that usually Aerith and Yuffie were happy to be apart of the boys singing games. 

The talent show on a whole was killing him slowly. 

“It’s just one night.” Leon smiled faintly. 

“I know…” 

“Just a few hours, really.” 

“Shut up, Lion.” 

“Your babies love you.” Leon grinned, shifting his hand so it was palm up and Cloud could lace their fingers together. 

“I might hate you.” 

“That’s okay. I know you don’t mean it.” 

“This is fucking stupid.” Cid grumbled from his seat next to Cloud. Grandparents had also been invited… 

“Cid.” Vincent's tone had been vaguely threatening. “Keep your trap shut. They’re all babies doing their best.” 

Cid snorted. “Never had Cloud and Denzel do stupid shit like this.” 

“I love you for it.” Cloud agreed. 

“You were technically home schooled.” Leon commented. “Until you stopped doing even that.” 

Cloud shrugged, “And i turned out okay.” 

The lights dimmed again as what was hopefully the last class came out to sing an opening song. Cloud had to admit, that the children were tiny and cute and they were doing their best and tried focusing on the fact that maybe it was just the music selection that sucked. 

Honestly, couldn’t they have just sung some Disney songs? He could handle Disney songs. These tiny kids singing songs from a decade Cloud hadn’t even been born in was torture. 

“Whoever picked this music should be shoved out of an airship.” Cid muttered, having Cloud nod in agreement. It was like the man could read his mind. 

“I never realized how alike the two of you were.” Leon snorted, only just barely able to hear the older mans grumbling. They were at least keeping their voices low to not disturb the other parents.

Vincent laughed. “I’m sad to say Cloud grew into a few of Cid’s bad habits. I tried to prevent it.” 

“I’m sure you did.” Leon smiled. 

Cid and Cloud both exchanged a look and rolled their eyes. Their husbands thought they were so damn funny. 

If the singing wasn’t bad enough the choreography was the tipping point. What cruel monster did this to these children, making them stomp and clap and spin around and whatever else. The jazz hands were too much and Leon squeezed Cloud’s hand to keep him from commenting. They never knew what conservative parents were hanging around having the time of their lives at this bullshit torture for kids. 

When the one on one performances began, things got a little more bearable. It turned into a sea of children playing the piano and singing a quick song. There was a little magic show and a jump rope routine with at least ten little girls and two boys. There was even a comedy sketch done by a little boy that had all four men laughing hysterically but it was more because it was adorably awful then actually funny. The kid seemed to know it too and only grinned harder. 

When their kids took the stage, Vincent got up to record from a better angle. Lightning was currently a country away and they had promised Lea and Kairi that they would record their performance to send to her. 

Cloud and Leon both smirked as all five of their kids wandered out. Sora in the lead since he had no stage fright. Roxas and Kairi were next followed by Riku and Lea. They all had on matching sweatpants and tee-shirts. They didn’t wear karate gi because that’s not what Cloud taught. 

They’d been working on a routine for three weeks and Cloud was fairly impressed with it. They went through a whole routine of disarming each other. They broke out of wrist grabs, aimed for pressure points and each flipped one of the others over their shoulders. 

Half of the parents were impressed and left in awe and the other half were horrified that they were beating up on each other without mats placed underneath them to soften the blows. 

“Like they’ve never seen a couple of six and seven year old's fight.” Cloud muttered, an amused smile curving his lips. 

“Doubt they have, Rain Cloud.” Leon chuckled. “At least not like this.” 

“We have cool kids.” 

Leon snorted. “Yeah, that’s what it is. They’re basically teaching their classmates not to fuck with them.” 

“Some deterrents are good.” Cid mused, probably wishing he has a cigarette. “Riku and Lea would put up with their own grief without a word. Someones goes after the other three though and big brothers will start swinging.” 

“It’s not a bad thing.” Cloud muttered, pride in his voice. 

For a group of children, it was clear they’d been practicing for some time. They finished their act by bowing to the audience of parents and skipped off again behind the curtain. There was a relief that it went so well, but a dread that now that their kids were done, they still had to sit there. 

Being polite was asking way too much. 

“Just think of how excited they’ll be.” Leon whispered. “They were up there, doing what you taught them. They’re happy we’re all here but they’re showing off for you.” 

Cloud’s eyes slid shut and he nodded. He enjoyed teaching kids to defend himself but seeing his own kids so thrilled to learn was its own kind of honor. He never thought he’d be in this position. Tortuous talent show notwithstanding, his kids never ceased to delight him. “They’re good kids.” he muttered. 

Leon hummed, “You getting emotional over there, babe?”

“Bite me.” 

“I will. Later tonight.” Leon smirked, voice carefully low enough to not be overheard. “Despite your whining you’ve been good. You deserve a reward.” 

Cloud tried to hide the shiver that ran up his side but Leon’s smugness only proved he’d noticed. “Ass.” 

“Mhmm.”

The show lasted another hour and Cloud was contemplating all the ways he could knock himself out. Cid would oblige if he asked. This was just too brutal. 

When they thought it was over there was one more song between all the kids and Cloud actually groaned. Not even Leon gripping his hand could stop it. It was a good seven minute long outro and Cloud swore next time he’d have a flask in his pocket. 

When they were finally able to collect their kids Cloud was attacked by chanting from the three youngest kids. 

“Did you see!? Papa did you see!?” 

“I saw. I saw.” Cloud smiled, arms open as all three barreled into his chest. 

“Did we do it right?” Sora asked. 

“You did it perfect!” Cloud smiled, reassuring him. 

“Riku even let me flip him!” Kairi beamed. 

Roxas smiled was equally excited. “And we were the only ones that did anything like that.” 

“I know, i saw.” Cloud smiled, stretching his reach to hold onto all three of them. 

“We were good?” Riku asked softly, looking up at Leon. 

“Did you record it?” Lea asked. 

“You were amazing and yes, it’s already been sent to your mom.” Leon chuckled, having the two older boys attached to him. 

“Good!” Kairi looked relieved. 

Other kids were finding their parents and more than one set of parents were giving them looks. Thankfully, most of them were merely curious. The last thing Cloud wanted was for the happy occasion to turn into something less so because he got into a brawl with a smart mouthed parent. 

Fortunately, crowds tended part for Cid and Vincent. The pair had a presence about them. 

“Hey you rugrats!” Cid grinned. “You stole the show!” 

“Grandpop! Valentine!” Sora gasped as if remembering they were there too. “Did you see!?” 

“We saw.” Vincent chuckled. “All of you did a great job. I’d say you did well enough to get some sea salt ice cream on the way home.” 

All five kids cheered though Roxas and Lea were the undisputed loudest. It was by far their favorite.

“C’mon, lets go.” Leon said, fingers laced with Cloud’s. “We’re celebrating.” 

“Celebrating.” Cloud agreed, able to breathe easier as they walked out of the school. Nights like these were awful and he knew there were dozens more in his future. He would always love his kids enough to endure it.

**Author's Note:**

> Master List in order 
> 
> A Winning Distraction (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Quiet Midnight (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> First Dance  
> Until Monday  
> Repeat  
> Not enough treats  
> Wager  
> Calling Home (technically just before and just after Wager)  
> Renewals  
> Date Night  
> Sick Lions  
> Bad Memories  
> Not Perfect (could really fit in a few places, here is fine)  
> Patience  
> Long Weekends  
> Fever  
> Melee  
> Time will Tell  
> Rumble  
> Fortitude  
> A Day for Two  
> Summer Sun  
> Homemade  
> Moving on  
> Probably Haunted  
> The Night Before: by Kutikue  
> It’s only two more  
> Safeguard  
> Finding Sleep


End file.
